It is known for vehicle fuel tanks to include internal fuel pumps which are mounted in a fuel pump opening located on the fuel tank. One manner to secure the fuel pump in the fuel tank is to manually fasten a flange portion formed on an end of the fuel pump with a flange portion formed on the fuel tank using a fastener. Another manner to secure the fuel pump in the fuel tank is by the use of a metal lock ring insert having a retaining lock ring. Typically, the lock ring is locked manually using a T-bar or similar device that is configured to engage the lock ring. However, this requires excessive force to be applied by an associate on the T-bar to rotate the lock ring to its locked position.